


Saving the Pitiful Children

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO ORIGINAL, Swearing, Vampire Jeremy Heere, Werewolf Rich Goranski, another mythical au, demon jake dillinger, dryad christine canigula, jake is dead at first but he doesn't stay that way, medium jenna rolan, mermaid madeline, not everyone shows up immediately, psychic brooke lohst, psychic chloe valentine, satyr michael mell, short-ish chapters, witch dustin kropp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: Jenna didn’t know what to expect. She honestly believed that the pill would work, but this isn’t what she expected. The pill was supposed to make people like her. That’s what the stock boy said, anyway. Jenna was popular, yes, but that didn’t mean she was well liked. She was too loud, she spoke too much, and she was too nosy. The stock boy promised that people would like her after she took the pill, but she didn’t expect said people to be dead.





	1. Ghosts

                Jenna didn’t know what to expect. She honestly believed that the pill would work, but this isn’t what she expected. The pill was supposed to make people like her. That’s what the stock boy said, anyway. Jenna was popular, yes, but that didn’t mean she was well liked. She was too loud, she spoke too much, and she was too nosy. The stock boy promised that people would like her after she took the pill, but she didn’t expect said people to be dead.

                It happened when she came home from school one day. It wasn’t a particularly good day, but it could’ve been worse. As usual, she was constantly ignored or interrupted to the point where she stopped trying, but, you know, at least Chloe didn’t yell at her. When her parents asked her how her day went, she didn’t respond. She simply trudged upstairs and locked herself in her room. She tossed her backpack into a corner, then flopped down on her bed face first.

                “Tough day, I’m assuming. Let me guess, Chloe kicking your ass again?” A male voice came from the left side of her room.

                “Not today, surprisingly. Just kind of tired of being ignored and walked over. That stupid pill was supposed to help, but it didn’t do anything.” She responded, her voice slightly muffled by her comforter.

                “Well, something happened if you’re able to talk to me. Are you dead?”

                “Alive and breathing, last time I checked…hold on, who the hell are you and why are you in my- Jake?” She shuffled until she was facing the man sprawled across her window seat.

                “How can you see me?” He disappeared into smoke and reappeared sitting in front of her on her bed with his legs crossed.

                “Y-You’re dead. The fire-“

                “Yeah, I’m dead. I’ve been dead. I’ve been trying to reach out to everyone, but…no one can see me. Not even you, until now. Wait…what did you say about a pill?”

                “I took a pill the other day. The stock boy at the mall told me that it would make people like me. He called it-“

                “A S.Q.U.I.P.?”

                “Yeah. How do you know?”

                “I took one before I died. I was told it would make me stronger. I went with Rich. He got one, too. Is anything going on with him? I haven’t followed him around in a while.”

                “No, he’s…well, he’s been different ever since the fire, as you might know, but he isn’t talking to dead people.”

                “Yeah, I-” Jake was cut off by Jenna’s phone ringing.

                “One second. Hello?” She didn’t bother to look at the contact name.

                “J-Jenna?”

                “Who is this?” She recognized the voice, but she couldn’t put a name to it.

                “It’s, uh, it’s Michael Mell. Don’t ask how I have your number, there’s not enough time. Is anything strange happening to you?”

                “Strange? What do you mean?”

                “Who is it?” Jake mouthed.

                “Michael Mell.” Jenna mouthed back.

                “Strange as in, like…Jeremy’s bugging the fuck out over here! I didn’t know who else to call. I saw you buying those pills off of that Payless guy the other day right before Jeremy and I did, so I figured I’d see if anything was happening to you. If the pill is the issue, that is.”

                “Jeremy…Jeremy Heere? He’s not talking to ghosts is he?”

                “What? Ghosts? No, he’s- Are you talking to ghosts?”

                “…Maybe. What’s wrong with Jeremy?”

                “He’s hiding in the bathroom right now. We were walking home from school earlier and all of a sudden he just collapsed and started screaming. He kept screaming about something burning, but he’s fine now…kind of. I can hear him growling.”

                “Growling?”

                “Yeah, growling. Like a dog. But every time I go to the door, he hisses at me like a cat. I don’t know what the hell’s going on.”

                “Is anything wrong with you?”

                “I…I can’t feel my legs, but that’s honestly the least of my worries right now. Has anyone else taken the pill?”

                “Jake said that Rich took it with him a few days before the fire.”

                “’Jake said?’ As in Jake Dillinger? The one who- Ghosts. You said you were talking to ghosts.”

                “I said maybe.”

                “Ghosts. Wouldn’t it be some shit if the pill is turning us all into…mythical…creatures? Jeremy? Open the door!”

                Suddenly, the line clicked.


	2. Half-Goat With A Great Goatee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy struggle to balance each other's issues with their own.

Michael didn’t know what to expect. He hadn’t expected the pill to work, while Jeremy did. The stock boy told them that the pill would make them popular. Which, Michael didn’t really care for being popular, but Jeremy would kill for it. However, Jeremy had somehow convinced Michael to take the pill with him.

So, there Michael sat on his bed with a numb feeling in his legs and his best friend locked in his bathroom. “Jeremy? Open the door!” He called from the bed.

“No!” That was a snarl.

“Jeremy, so help me fuck! If you don’t open the door, I’ll- Gah!” Pain shot through Michael’s legs as he tried to stand. He crumpled to the floor and didn’t move, groaning as the pain came in waves.

“Michael? Michael, wh-what’s wrong!?” Jeremy exclaimed through the door, his voice sounding more human.

“J-Jer, it hurts!” The pain got worse and the waves became closer together until the feeling was constant.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Jeremy finally threw open the door and rushed to Michael’s side in two seconds flat.

“Jer, y-you-”

“Don’t worry about me r-right now. What’s wrong?”

“My l-legs, Jer. Hurts so bad.”

“Okay. Alright. It’ll be okay, Micah. H-How about we get you up on the bed?”

“I don’t think you can pick me- O-Or, maybe you can.” Jeremy had Michael off of the floor and on the bed in an instant. Michael clenched his jaw and screamed through his teeth. His hands flew up to his head and he gripped his hair tightly.

“Michael, hey. Don’t hurt yourself more. Give me your hands.” Jeremy gently coaxed Michael’s hands into one of his own. He used the other one to take Michael’s glasses off and then to massage his scalp. A particularly bad jolt of pain shot through Michael’s entire being, ending with a loud crack that sent another wave of pain racking through him. It took a few moments for it to register in Jeremy’s mind that the crack was Michael’s legs.

“God, fuck! Jer, make it stop!” Michael threw his head back into the pillow and whipped his head from side to side. Jeremy cautiously slid his hand out of Michael’s hair and rested it on top of his hands.

“Micah, relax. It’ll be over soon.” Jeremy glanced down to see that Michael’s feet were transforming into…hooves? He winced and returned his attention to Michael’s face. “It’ll all be over soon. It’ll be okay.” His voice began to sound strained due to his own struggles that he wasn’t focusing on. There was an urge in the back of his mind that was pressuring him to attack; a primal instinct to just…rip into his prey and devour its- _his_ blood. Michael’s blood. Michael was his current prey. He was vulnerable and just sprawled out in front of him. Michael. Michael. Michael. _Michael. Michael. Mi-_

“Jeremy! The hell is wrong with you!?” Jeremy found himself on the floor, most likely pushed by Michael. He sat up in a crouch with superhuman speed. “Jeremy? Why are you looking at me like that?” Jeremy took in Michael’s features while Michael took in his. Michael had small horns poking out of his hair, a light beard forming, heavier hair on his arms, and a lot more hair on his…goat…legs. He had goat legs. Jeremy didn’t look all that different, aside from the fact that he had red eyes, large fangs, and a hungry glare. “Vampire.”

“Satyr.”

“You’re hungry.”

“You’re a goat.”

“That’s usually what b-being a satyr is. You know, half g-goat.” Michael nervously chuckled. Jeremy was on top of him in a second, pressing him down into the mattress. “Shit.” He cursed.

“You’re scared. I can smell it.” Jeremy pressed his nose into Michael’s neck, inhaled, then groaned. “Smells good.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not every day that your best friend gets turned into a creature of the night and stares at you like you’re his dinner. And, uh, thanks? I guess? Is that a compliment? I’m going to take it as a compliment. Thanks, Jeremy. Best friend. Buddy. Pal. Friendo. Famalama.” Jeremy suddenly shot up and stared Michael right in the eyes with the most annoyed look on his face. “Right. Sorry.” Michael whimpered. Jeremy huffed and leaned back down, taking in Michael’s scent. He opened his mouth to press his fangs into Michael’s skin but stopped when he felt Michael tense up. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you okay? I’ll back off if you aren’t.” The hungry look was gone, but Jeremy was still eyeing Michael’s neck.

“You’re hungry,” Michael repeated.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Jeremy, I…I’m just scared. Jenna Rolan’s talking to Jake, man. Yes, dead Jake. You’re a bloodsucker, and I’m a fucking goat! There’s no telling what’s happening to other people who have taken the pill, including Rich Goranski.”

“I don’t want you to be scared. I can fight it, Micah. I swear I can.”

“It’s not that type of scared, Jer. It’s like sucking dick for the first time.”

“I’ve never sucked dick.”

“Right. Uh…remember when we were ten and we were _just_ tall enough to ride that huge roller coaster at Six Flags? We were both scared, but we weren’t backing out anytime soon.”

“I threw up blue cotton candy and popcorn all over the people behind us.”

“That’s not my point. My point is…I want to do this for you. When we signed the invisible contract of friendship, we agreed to help each other out. This is helping. Besides, you just helped me out. You got me through the shit that was me acquiring goat legs. I want this, Jeremy. It’s okay.”

“Are y-you sure?”

“I was born sure.” Jeremy looked at Michael, then returned his attention to Michael’s neck. After a few seconds, he leaned back down. His lips brushed over Michael’s neck, and he intertwined his hands with Michael’s, giving him something to grip onto again. Michael willingly tilted his head a bit to make it easier for Jeremy and that’s when Jeremy took the shot. He harshly sunk his teeth into Michael’s neck and immediately latched onto the wound. Michael involuntarily arched his back and squeezed Jeremy’s hands.

“Sh-Shit! That wasn’t as bad as I expected. It was pretty bad, but nothing like growing goat legs, you know.” Michael calmed back down and relaxed, letting Jeremy do his thing. Soon, though, Michael began to grow weak. “Jer. Jeremy. Come on, man.” He removed one of his hands to slap Jeremy in the side of his head.

“I’m done! Sorry, Micah.”

“Hehe. It’s chill, dude. I’m just…really…really…reeeeallyyyy…” Michael never finished his sentence because he fell asleep.

“Michael? Micah! Are you okay!?” Jeremy shouted, shaking the other male. Michael frowned and pressed a finger to Jeremy’s lips.

“Shhhhhhhhh. It’s bedtime, Jer-Bear. Stop being so loud.” Michael replied, his words slightly slurred.

“Right. You’re a huge nerd.”

“Shhhhhhhhh!”

“Okay, okay!” Jeremy flopped over to where he was next to Michael instead of on top of him, but Michael soon moved to where his arms and legs were wrapped around Jeremy. Jeremy chuckled and carefully leaned over to grab his phone off of the nightstand. First, he sent a text to Jenna.

_**Jerryyyyy** _

So, ghosts, huh?

**_2Gay2Function_ **

Unless I’m crazy then yeah

_**Jerryyyyy** _

Yeah Michael’s a goat so I don’t think you’re crazy

**_2Gay2Function_ **

Goat? Like an actual goat?

_**Jerryyyyy** _

Half goat technically

A satyr

**_2Gay2Function_ **

Ahhhhh…

And you?

_**Jerryyyyy** _

Vampire

**_2Gay2Function_ **

How’s that working out for you

_**Jerryyyyy** _

_I have a nearly passed out goat boy wrapped around me rn_

_He somehow convinced me to_

_Uh_

_Drink from him_

**_2Gay2Function_ **

Ahhhh

Well I’ll let you have fun with that

Meet up tomorrow and discuss this shit?

_**Jerryyyyy** _

Yeah

U hear from anyone else?

**_2Gay2Function_ **

Not yet but I’ll keep you posted

_**Jerryyyyy** _

Ditto

Jeremy considered putting his phone back and going to sleep, but something urged him to try Rich. He called him twice to get no answer, so he decided to leave him a text message.

_**Jerryyyyy** _

Hey man I know we don’t talk that much but there’s some weird shit going on and we need to know if you’re okay

Jeremy decided to contact one more person before he went to sleep: Christine.

_**Jerryyyyy** _

Hey idk if you took that pill or not but weird things are happening to us so if you took it and something weird is happening just tell us

Something told him that the next day would be one hell of an adventure.


	3. There's Plants Everywhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine wakes up in what she assumes is the forest and the concern for Rich grows.

                Christine didn’t know what to expect. She had a bad feeling about that pill as soon as it reached her fingers. However, she was promised that it would make things easier. The stress would go away and she’d finally be able to relax. She didn’t know how a pill was supposed to do that, but she thought that she might as well have given it a try. She didn’t expect to wake up in the forest. Hold on…she wasn’t in the forest. She was in her bedroom. Every surface was covered in plants. _Every surface._ Vines were holding her in bed, but when she moved to get up, they loosened. The leaves and vines blocking her way moved so that she could walk. She made her way over to her mirror and watched as the plants shifted to where she could see her reflection. She nearly screamed. Her eyes were green, small vines were wrapped around strands of her hair, and flowers were growing out of her skin.

                “Oh…my god. Okay. This is…normal? Just flowers…in my skin. Yup. Perfectly normal.” Christine huffed and turned away from the mirror. She walked back to her bed and sat on the edge, then grabbed her phone and sorted through her notifications. Most of them were Facebook, Instagram, and Tumblr, but she had a text from Jeremy.

 

_**Jerryyyyy** _

Hey idk if you took that pill or not but weird things are happening to us so if you took it and something weird is happening just tell us

 

                “Oh god.” She didn’t know whether to be happy or worried about the fact that this was happening to other people. She pressed the phone icon on Jeremy’s contact.

                “Hello?” He sounded tired.

                “Oh gosh! Did I wake you up?”

                “No, no. I’ve been up for a few minutes. Just haven’t fully woken up yet.”

                “Ah, okay. That’s…good.”

                “You alright? Y-You sound a bit off.”

                “I’m fine.”

                “Christine.”

                “I swear!”

                “ _Christine_.”

                “I- There are plants everywhere, Jeremy.”

                “…Plants?”

                “There are vines in my hair. I have flowers growing out of my skin. My eyes are green!”

                “Whas goin’ on?” Christine heard Michael mumble.

                “Christine has flowers growing out of her skin,” Jeremy told Michael.

                “Hey, Chris, if it makes you feel any better, I have horns growing out of my head,” Michael shouted through the phone.

                “Yeah, and I have fangs,” Jeremy added.

                “Horns and fangs. Right.” Christine sighed.

                “Hey, we’re about to go meet up with Jenna at the park. Want us to pick you up?”

                “Yeah, sure.”

                “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. W-We’re just meeting up to talk about all of this.”

                “I want to go. I just…I have flowers growing out of my skin. I’m kind of shaken up.”

                “Yeah, I understand. Kind of. We’ll be there in ten.”

                “Alright. Hey, wait. Have you heard from anyone else?”

                “Just Jenna. Rich won’t answer. We don’t know if anyone else has taken the pill.”

                “I could try Brooke and see if she took it.”

                “Okay. See you in ten.”

                “See ya!”

                Christine hung up and stared at the wall for a few moments. “Horns and fangs.” She softly shook her head, then scrolled to Brooke’s contact.

                “Hiya, Chrissie!”

                “Hey, Brooke!”

                “Did you need something or did you just want to talk?” Her voice was muffled like she was eating something. Probably yogurt.

                “I, uh…did you take that pill everyone’s been taking?”  

                “The S.Q.U.I.P.? Yeah, why?”

                “Has anything weird been going on?”

                “Like?”

                “Like…weird. Supernatural weird. Mythical weird.” Christine cringed. It sounded crazy, but she didn’t know how else to put it.

                “Oh! Does being able to hear thoughts and being able to talk to people with your mind count?”

                “I…believe that counts.”

                “Well, then yes! Chloe’s the same way.”

                “Chloe can also read minds?”

                “Mhmm!”

                “That’s, uh, that’s great. Hey, Jeremy and Michael are coming to pick me up. We’re going to the park to talk with Jenna about what’s going on. You guys want to come?”

                “Sure, why not?”

                “Alright. We’ll be there in a few minutes. By any chance, have either of you heard from Rich?”

                “Nope. He won’t respond to either of us.”

                “Yeah, he won’t respond to anyone else, either.”

                “That’s weird.”

                “Yeah. Well, the boys are here. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

                “Toodles!”

                Christine hung up and threw on her denim jacket, then sped out of the house.

                “Hey, guys.” She climbed into the back of Michael’s PT Cruiser and shut the door.

                “Hey, Chris.” Jeremy and Michael said in unison. Michael had a beanie on to hide his horns and Jeremy had nearly every inch of skin covered.

                “Do you mind if we pick up Brooke and Chloe on the way to the park? Brooke said that…well, they’re both psychic.”

                “Psychic. Great. Because I definitely want Chloe to be able to know what goes on in my head.” Michael grumbled, beginning to drive.

                “She also said that Rich won’t respond to them either.”

                “That’s…troublesome,” Jeremy replied.

                “Yeah.” Michael agreed.

                “Maybe he’s just busy, y’know?” Christine said, trying to add some optimism to the situation.

                “Maybe.”


End file.
